


Tokyo Gem

by Tokyo_Gem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Death, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This On My Phone, Multi, Suffering, ghoul au, steven universe ghoul au, suffering for both the characters and the readers, there will be more characters in the future i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Gem/pseuds/Tokyo_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--The story goes along with the anime (not the manga)--</p><p>Based off an anime, Tokyo ghoul. A fanfiction author realized a shocking similarity between the characters of Tokyo ghoul and Steven universe at 2am.</p><p>Steven has lived his everyday life in a world of ghouls. His father died when he was in grade school and he never knew his mother. Steven, a 15 (almost 16) year old boy is good friends with Connie, and usually hangs out with her at a coffee shop, the crystal cafe.  But after a tragic accident he soon steps into the world of ghouls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Its was a dark, stormy night. Quite common in the southern area of beach city. Especially around this time of year, Autumn, almost winter.

The northern parts of beach city are more popular, hence its name. Known for soft almost white sand and crystal clear blue waters. But during this time of year the beaches are completely empty.

Not a single soul would walk outside at night, for reasons. Good reasons. Those reasons happened to be killers. Not just any type of killer, but that is just what they're described as. Killers. But commonly known as ghouls.

Ghouls are similar to humans in appearance. Basically looks like one. Only a few small differences though. Their digestive system for starters. They can't eat human food.They can only eat human flesh. Also, their organs are slightly different. They have a specialized one for ‘hunting’. Their kagune, or also known as their gleam. Ghouls are much stronger than a human. As a knife can’t even penetrate their body. Their taste is another factor. Human food tastes terrible and incredibly foul to them. Last but not least, their eyes. That unforgettable black and red eye.

The thought of sudden and painful death scared every citizen. Pretty much why the streets were completely clear at night.

Unfortunately, some people make the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time…

\---

There was a light rain outside. The streets were drenched with water. It was pitch black outside, only half past midnight.

One of the taller buildings have been intruded. A helicopter flew by reporting the case.

“The intruder is believed to be a ghoul,” the CCG reported.

“More than one,” he added.  
“Report to the area immediately”.

There was a ghoul inside. The binge eater. All of those poor souls trapped inside soon to be devoured.   
The binge eater enjoyed herself. Begging for more and more of the delicious flesh.

She wasn't the only ghoul in the building.

The other ghoul, commonly known as Jason, walked up to the binge eater.

“Looks like they weren't kidding when they called you a binge eater,” she stated through a thick mask. Continuing to walk up to the ghoul, cracking her knuckles with a single hand. Wearing a white suit and red tie. Too fancy for such occasion.

“I hate to have my meals interrupted,“ she replied.

“you don't know me, do you?”

“Sure I do. You're an insipid woman who enjoys being a nuisance.”

The bigger woman chuckled. “I’ve got orders from above”. “I'm supposed to take you alive”. Changing her mood from calm to slightly and possibly insane, she stated, “But you know, before I do, I could easily take an arm or leg, a finger or two…” she led on.

“You wouldn't mind, do you?”

The bigger woman pulled out a tool, not like any other, strange and unique. An unknown use. Probably to hurt the binge eater…

“Such a small toy for a grown woman like your self, I bet you liked playing house,” she teased.

“How cute”

The larger woman baring the tool rushed up to the binge eater.

“Let me… take them from you…”

She released her kagune. Attacks targeted straight toward the binge eater. The binge eater dodged them with ease, also releasing her kagune, breaking a nearby window. Shattered glass everywhere. Creating a delusion leading to her escape from the bigger ghoul.

The bigger ghoul stood in awe. A carefully planned escape. She turned her head to an empty hand. She was in shock that her ‘little toy’ was taken.

“Give, those back”  
“They're mine”  
From a distance you could hear her scream “Give them back!”

“I don't feel like playing with you” the binge eater replied, even though she was talking to herself at this point. Examining the tool, still no clue what its true use was. She threw them off the top of building. 

A loud clank can be heard when the tool hit a lower part of the building. 

Within moments, she vanished.


	2. A Tragedy

A coffee shop was a good place to meet people, hang out with friends, or just to enjoy a small snack with a cup of the city’s greatest coffee.

Inside the shop sat Steven and his friend Connie. The television inside was playing a news report from last nights incident. Both of them ignoring the broadcast. Both having a normal conversation, talking back and forth about each others day.

Steven, just turning 16, enjoyed spending time with Connie, who was barely 15. Both of them enjoying a simple cup of coffee.

“So Steven, where would you take your first date?”  
“Eh I don't know, some where she would enjoy. Some where fun. Like maybe an amusement park. What about you?”  
Connie blushed.  
“Well, uh… maybe a bookstore..” she replied with a hint of doubt in her voice.  
“A book store? Really??” Steven found this amusing and laughed a little, but made sure not to hurt her feelings.   
“I don't see what's so funny about that! Bookstores are nice.”  
“Well they are nice, just not a ‘fun’ place to take your first date” said Steven, still smiling.

“Steven, do you like anyone?”  
“Like like-like?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Eh not really.”  
“Um… what do you think about her.”  
Pointing to their sever, Amethyst. Wearing her uniform, long thick purple hair tied back, she glanced over. Steven blushed.   
“Oh- well.. she's cute.”

 

Someones phone was going off.  
It was Connie’s.

“Sorry Steven, my mom's texting me to come home and help her with something…”  
“We can hangout again,” this time, her voice had more hope in it.

“Oh- ok.”

Connie paid for her coffee, exchanged a series of goodbyes with Steven, then exited the coffee shop.

Only after a couple minutes and another coffee Steven prepared to leave. Before he did, he noticed something about the woman sitting in the table behind him. Something familiar. Could it be the dark eyes? Maybe the curly pink hair. He couldn't put his finger on it. She was cute, but too old for him. Almost old enough for her to be his mother. She noticed him, and gave him a friendly smile. Suddenly returned to reality, Steven turned a light pink.

He paid for his coffee and left.

\---

It was a little later in the afternoon. A little warmer out considering the time of year.

Steven received a text from Connie.

[Connie]-4:03 pm.- hey steven, I finished whatever my mom needed help with, wanna grab dinner together? If you can't that's perfectly fine… I just wanted to get a couple books and I heard there was a really good restaurant nearby.

Steven, happy with the text, replied with a yes and plans to meet up.

What a lucky boy.

\---

It was 5 o’clock.

Both Steven and Connie went to a steak house across from the book store. Most of the reviews its has claims it to be the best steak house in beach city.

“So what do you think of the place?” questioned Connie, trying to keep a conversation alive.  
“Well its the first time I've been here.” he replied.

A waiter walked by.

“Awe! You two make a lovely couple!”

Both blushing, and both only intending to just be friends, soon place their orders.

Later their meals arrive.

Steven eats his like he hasn't eaten in weeks, tearing into the seasoned-to-perfection meat. While Connie ate hers in a good pace, teasing Steven about his eating methods. 

\---

7 o’clock.  
The sun has already set, the sky looking like a painting with brush strokes of pink and orange on a blue canvas.

Both Steven and Connie outside the bookstore. Connie with a bag full of books.

“S-Steven, you don't mind walking me home? Its dark and, well.. you know.”

He knew.

Ghouls.

“Yeah I can walk you home Connie. I can cut through the construction site and walk back to my apartment.”

He lived alone. He never knew his mother, either she died or just left. He couldn't remember… His dad died from simply to much stress. A one man band was hard to handle.

Connie and Steven parted ways after exchanging another set of goodbyes.

Someone walked by. Both from the coffee shop. The shorter of the two glanced over at Steven.

“Amethyst, is everything alright?” they taller of the two asked. It took a moment for her to respond.  
“yeah…”

Both of them continued walking down their own path, opposite from the direction Steven was heading.

He could be found alone walking through the construction site.

Alone. At night.

Not a good choice, especially in the area he was in.

He wasn't alone.

That woman… He’s seen her before.

Dark eyes, curly pink hair.

Ah yes. The coffee shop. But he's seen her before then. Long be fore then.

Suddenly it hits him.

Not who she was, but what she was doing.

What is she doing at the construction site? At 8 in the evening? Why does she looked panicked?

Why was she walking, no, running towards him?

Why was he just standing there?

Again, back to reality, Steven realizes what he's doing. But he's still frozen, unable to move a single muscle. To terrified to move.

Her smile, no longer warm and tender, but now insane. Eyes turning red.

A ghoul?

That's the last thing Steven needs.

Still frozen, in shock. He needs to get out of there and run away.

Too late.

Her kagune, long, with thorns, like blood red rose vines, already pierced his body, causing a great deal of pain. Blood spilling everywhere. His blood. 

Neither of them recognized each other at this point.

Screams of pain was all you could hear that night. 

Close to death, no more screaming for help.

“Aww. Are you dead already? I was having sooooooo much fun.” she said.

All he could do was look up and accept his fate.

Well that wasn't until one of the cranes carrying heavy pipes came crashing down. Crushing the ghoul.

\---

Someone must of heard the noise. The screams. The crashing sound of heavy objects falling.

Ambulances arrived and picked both bodies up.

\---

Unconscious, obviously Steven didn't know where he was.

Doctors panicking in the ER.

“Nurse we need organs for an emergency transplant.”  
“Doctor, he doesn't have any family consent.”  
“What do you mean no family consent?!”  
“Doctor, the organs from the other are still fully intact…”  
“We need to transplant the organs immediately.”  
“I accept full responsibility.”

The life-saving surgery began

\---

Early morning. The sun is up. Clear skies. Looks like a lovely day.

Eggs and bacon for breakfast. Not the best, considering it to be hospital food.

Steven tried a small fork full of eggs.

Disgusting. 

He tried to hold it in and not throw up.

A nurse entered the room.

“Steven”  
You can tell she was slightly disappointed with the tone of her voice.  
“You need to eat more than that.”

Hiding under sheets, pretending to be asleep, he waited for her to leave.

She picked up his food, now cold, and any remaining dishes.

“Steven, your friend came by today..”

Connie.  
She must be worried sick about him. Hearing about the attack. Almost dying.

A doctor entered the room.  
Doctor Maheswaran.  
Also Connie's mom.

“Hello Steven. I heard about the accident. How are you feeling?”

“Uh… Well… I don't know how to explain it” Steven said, lost in his words. 

“Well go on”

“My sense of taste, and smell… Everything tastes rotten…”

“Well… Um… Maybe since it was such a bad accident, maybe your senses are just a little off” Doctor Mahesharan tried to reassure him.

“Maybe…”

“Take all the time you need to recover.”

\---

Steven was released from the hospital. He was feeling better. He thanked the nurses and doctors and soon left.

He was walking down the street. Bright afternoon sunlight making it easy to see. It was a nice day. Everything seemed the same,like a normal day. As if the events with that woman never happened… Steven walked up to his apartment, keys in his hand. He noticed a bag on the doorknob. There was a note on it.

“I hope you're feeling better Steven, I got you some of your favorite foods. You gotta come back to school when you're feeling better. We miss you!!  
-Connie. :) “

The note gave Steven a warm feeling in his chest. He was grateful to have a friend like Connie. He grabbed the bag of goodies, opened his door and set them in his kitchen counter top. His apartment was small, one bedroom, one bathroom. A good sized living room combined with a kitchen. He turned on his TV. Just playing the daily broadcast. 

\---

After a nice long nap, Steven woke up. Hungry. He walked over to the bag of goodies. A different show was playing on TV. About ghouls.

“How are ghouls different from people?” the talk show host asked.

“Their bodies are much different from humans. Their sense of smell and taste work different. They can only get nutrition from human flesh. A single body should last them a month or two.”

“But, could a ghoul eat human food?” the host questioned.

“No. Human food should taste incredibly foul to them” he answered. 

This caught Steven’s attention. 

Could it be? No, that's no possible, he thought to himself.

Now a nervous wreak, he picked up the hamburger from the bag. He couldn't stop shaking. Steadily bringing the hamburger closer to his mouth. Quickly he took three bites. 

That taste.  
Disgusting. 

He dashed to the restroom to throw up. He raced back to the kitchen and quickly ate any other food he had. Candy bars, apples, leftover sandwiches. All tasting incredibly foul. After throwing up for the second time, he dashed back to the kitchen to eat anything else he had. Soda, milk, bread, ketchup, mustard. All disgusting. He couldn't handle the taste. Throwing up for the last time, he tired himself out. There was one last item in the bag. He took it out. His favorite snack. Cookie cat ice cream sandwiches. Taking the wrapper off and then taking a bite. A single tear rolled off his face.

Disgusting. 

This can't be real...

\---

Connie stayed after school with an upper class men. A junior. She was good with her work. As she was typing away on her laptop, Connie was trying to contact Steven, making sure he was alright.

“Friend if yours?” the other girl asked. Her voice sounds like the stereotype for nerds.

“Yeah, he was supposed to get out if the hospital today, but I can't reach him.”  
“I went to go visit him several times, but I got turned away” Connie added.

“If it were me, I'd simply cut ties with someone as rude as that.”

“Steven and I have been best friends since we were kids.”

“Best friends, huh?” she asked, pushing her glasses up with a smirk on her face.

\---

Steven grabbed his coat and decided to head outside. His stomach was growling from hunger.

A crowd of people walked by, he almost lost control, due to his hunger.

“people” he thought to himself. Looking around In the crowd

People, people, woman, girl, man, family. He continued these thoughts of hunger.

“Woah, do you think that man is ok?”  
“Just don't look at him.”

He was suddenly slapped back to reality. Everyone just walking around him. Trying to avoid him.

He ran home. Once he got inside he rushed to the bathroom to the mirror. His left eye. A ghoul eye. What was happening to him? In the reflection, he saw her, that woman, its all her fault. He punched the mirror out of unnecessary anger. Shattered glass everywhere. He walked back to the kitchen. Knife in both hands. He remembered something from that show. The man said something about the ghoul body not being able to be penetrated. He wanted to see if he really was a ghoul. Out of sadness and confusion, and a little insanity, he thrusted the knife to his lower torso.

The knife broke. A broken blade hit the ground. A handle still in his hand. Steven, completely unharmed. Now laying on the ground, in tears.

“What am I supposed to do now?” he questioned himself.

He ran outside.

“Kill a person, and eat their flesh” he said to himself. He caught himself. “What am I? Its almost as though I'm…”

He smelt something the distance.

“That sent. Smells good… There could be something for me to eat over there!”

He ran towards the scent, the scent getting stronger. His eye now red.

“Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?”  
“Its close.”

But what it was coming from… A dead body, killed by a ghoul, that ghoul still there, eating.

A ghoul? He thought to himself.

He fell to his knees, in tears. Unable to believe what he is experiencing. 

The other ghoul noticed him.

“You're a ghoul, right? What's the matter? Are you all right?” the other ghoul asked Steven.

“I don't mind sharing, but its been a while for me, so I can't share much” the other ghoul handed him an arm from the body. Such a generous offer.

But right as the other ghoul handed Steven the flesh, he was killed.

“Sheesh. Don't go plundering on my feeding grounds.” said the much stronger ghoul. She was a little taller than Steven. Blond messy hair, taking the shape of an out-grown under cut. Wearing blue jeans and a green flannel.

“Huh, I've never seen you before. For that matter, why is only one of your eyes red? That's kinda gross.”

The taller ghoul pinned him up against the wall by his neck.

“You know what you get from scavenging in someone else's territory, right?” she asked in a threatening way.

“I-I wasn't! I didn't know!” Steven tried to make out in between breaths. “I just happen to be passing by…”

“Okay, imagine this, someone is inside your house, on your personal computer, browsing through your personal files. That guy still sitting at your desk just says ‘I wasn't doing anything I just happen to be here.’ that's basically what your telling me. If It were me, I'd kill the guy.” she said, menacingly.

“That's why I'm killing you for trespassing on my feeding-”

She was interrupted by another ghoul, jumping off a high building, landing on both feet.

“whose feeding grounds did you say? Since when were these your feeding grounds, Peridot?”

The shorter ghoul raised her head, making her face visible. It was amethyst, from the coffee shop.

“Amethyst. I know. She’s dead, right? The binge eating woman?” Peridot replied.

“And that makes these you feeding grounds?” Amethyst responded.

“The task of redistributing the feeding grounds Rose stole to the weaker ghouls, and otherwise managing the 20th ward, belongs to those of us, the crystal ghouls” Amethyst added, eyes now turning red.

“Huh?! A bunch of fence sitters like you guys at that crystal cafe whatever have no right to mouth off at me!” Peridot said, now frustrated. 

“This was my feeding ground un the first place, before Rose came-” Peridot added, now pissed, before being interrupted.

“But you were to weak to keep it from her.” Amethyst stated.

“Being insulted by a shit-talking little bitch like you really pisses me off.” Peridot said, with a pissed tone of voice. Both ghouls were walking towards each other. Eyes red.

“Is that so?” Amethyst replied. 

Both now rushing towards each other, ready to fight. 

“Enough!” Peridot yelled.

Only one hit, Amethyst was confident. 

“You'll have to do better than that!” Peridot said sarcastically. 

“Will I?” Amethyst asked, looking back with a smirk. Cuts could be seen all over Peridot, bleeding, weakening her. “Shall I try harder next time?” she asked the bleeding Peridot. Peridot ran off.

“Take your corpse with you, weakling” Amethyst said, turning her head in the direction Peridot was running. Amethyst then looked over at Steven, panicking, gasping for air. Steven tried to reach out fir the meat. Amethyst took off a piece and handed it to Steven.

“You want this?” she asked. Steven reached out his arm to take it, but grasped his other arm to stop himself.

“You're not eating?” she asked.

“Then again, only one of your eyes is different…” she stated. It took her a moment to realize who he was.

“You're the one that was with Rose.”  
“Why weren't you eaten? Then again, your eye…”

“Please help me…” Steven begged. Tears were streaming down his face. “I know you may not believe this, but I'm human… An yet, I want to eat that!” Steven continued to reach out for the flesh, but stopped himself again. “I want to eat it so bad, I can barely help myself! But if I do… I won't be human anymore!”

“If you're in that much pain, just eat it.” Amethyst replied. She handed Steven the flesh, but he smacked it away.

“No way!” he screamed. “No way! No way! No way! No way!”

“There's no way I can eat something like that, right?” he questioned himself. “what is this? What is it to be a ghoul? Killing people… Killing each other… I'm not like that! I'm… Human!”

Amethyst was clearly done dealing with Steven, but she knew she had to help him. It was Crystal ghoul code.

“This is ridiculous. Why not give in already.” Amethyst was tearing off another piece of flesh from the corpse. “If you don't have the nerve to eat… Then allow me to give you a hand.” Flesh in her hand, her eyes turned red again. She rushed towards Steven, forcing the meat into his mouth. He ate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically i was re-watching tokyo ghoul and i was like hey what if steven was kaneki and then i was like OH MY GOOOOOD so this happened


	3. Incubation

“Eat it already!” exclaimed Amethyst, forcing Steven to eat human flesh. Once Steven ate the flesh, his body reacted. As in a sudden flow of energy. As being a ghoul. He left eye turned into a deeper read. Once remembering he was ‘human’, he forced himself to throw up. 

“Why would you do that to me?” he asked. “There's no way that I can eat human flesh! I'm human! I'm not anything like you monsters!” he exclaimed, looking right into Amethyst’s eyes. Amethyst, offended with what Steven told her, picked him up punched him, kicked him, and threw him against a wall with her superior strength. She walked up to Steven.

“Well? If I'm a monster, then what does that make you?” she asked, expecting an answer from the injured boy.

“I'm begging you, please, tell me.” he whined. “What am supposed to do? Everything has just been awful since that day.”

“Awful, huh? I wish you'd tell me something. What does cake really taste like? It's so nasty, it makes me wanna puke, so I can't really tell, but it's something that humans enjoy eating, right?” she asked. 

“What was it like living a peaceful life? One where you didn't need to live in fear of CCG and other ghouls? ‘Everything’s been awful’, please. Doesn't that mean that since the moment I was born, everything's been awful? Well buddy? Tell me!”

Steven didn't know how to reply. 

Amethyst pushed him over. She got a good smell of him.

“You're not a ghoul, that's for sure.” she stated. “But you're not human either. There's no place for a half-breed like you anywhere now.”

“If you want to be human so badly, why don't you see how long you can starve yourself? I'll tell you right now, starvation for a ghoul is utter hell.”

“Amethyst, I think that's quite enough.” A much taller woman appeared. Long locks of white hair, and dark mocha skin, almost looks red under the right lighting. Wearing a thick pair of glasses, you could barely see her eyes.

“It must be hard on you, huh? Come with me.” her voice was quiet and mysterious, barely any emotion in it.

“But why?” asked Amethyst. 

“Amethyst, it's our policy to help out fellow ghouls.”

\---

In the crystal cafe after hours, the tall woman was preparing a cup of coffee. Steven sat in a chair, patiently waiting for her to finish. It takes time to prepare a perfect cup of coffee.

“Thank you for waiting, here you go.” She handed him a normal cup of coffee. It was usually what he ordered when he hung out with Connie. He sat there, staring into the brown liquid. 

“Do you not like coffee?” she asked. 

“It's not that, but…”

“Steven, take a good look at this coffee.”

He looked at the coffee. He could see his reflection in the drink. Is it safe?

“What do you think?”

“it actually looks really good.” he replied. 

“It's just a regular coffee”

After giving the drink another good look, he carefully picked up the cup with both hands and brought it up to his lips. He quickly took a sip. He didn't hold it back. But he realized something. He quickly drank the rest of it. He turned around and smiled at the taller woman.

“Its delicious. This is delicious!”

But he looked back at the empty cup.

“But everything else tastes awful.”

“Throughout the ages, coffee has been the only thing ghouls could enjoy the same as a human. However, we cannot satisfy our hunger with this alone. Which is why…” the taller woman pulled out an unmarked package and set it on the counter next to Steven.

“What's that?” he asked.

“When you need more, feel welcome to come back and ask for more.”

He left the cafe with the package.

“Alex, why do you help him?” Amethyst asked once Steven left.

“Amethyst, did you hear about that life saving organ transplant on the news?” she asked. Amethyst looked over.

“A student and older woman were crushed by falling steel beams in an accident by that construction site. In order to save the dying boy, the doctor transplanted the organs of the deceased woman inside of him.”

“But the woman that died in that accident was...”

“Rose.”

“Then you don't mean…”

“Yes, he is that young man. He had ghoul organs transplanted into him.”

“But… that doesn't make any sense..”

“I haven't seen anything like it before, but I believe his body is becoming like ours.”

\---

Steven sat in his bed, unable to sleep. Hunger keeping him awake. Almost tearing him apart, he couldn't handle it. What Amethyst said to him was still going through his mind. 

“You're neither a ghoul or a human. There's no place for a half-breed like you anywhere now.”

“Who cares if you're a half breed?”

Who said that? That was an unfamiliar voice. Steven looked up. That woman, who was she? Obviously she wasn't there, she was more like an illusion or hallucination...

“You're neither human, nor ghoul… But you're still you. You should enjoy being a half breed. Treat yourself. That mouth-water flesh is waiting for you.”

He looked over at the package the taller woman gave him. It did smell good…

“Once you have a taste, you won't be able to stop. It will put any steak to shame.”

Falling off his bed, he got up and rushed to wear that unmarked package was. Panting, he was craving that meat.

“Now, go on. Devour it. Its extra-rare.”

About to rip into the package and devour the thing whole, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Connie texting him. He threw the meat aside.

\---

Monday morning, 7 o’clock. 

Steven got his books together and grabbed his coat. To be safe, he grabbed an eye patch to cover his left eye, just in case it turned red. He walked to his high school campus. It's been awhile since he was at school.

He looked around at the people around him. He could spot a ghoul or two, based on their actions. That amazed him. The sound of someone running up behind him could be heard. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he was sure as hell surprised.

“STEVEN! You have no idea how much I missed you and I really missed you and-” it was Connie. She was really happy to see Steven.

“How long were you planning in skipping class? When rabbits get lonely, they can die you know!”

“I'm sorry, Connie.”

“What's with the eye patch? You trying to start a new fashion line?” Connie joked.

Steven remembered the last time this happened.

\---

A flash back.

Steven was shocked with the news of his dad dying, all he could remember was crying after that. When he walked to school after that, someone was rushing toward him. Connie. So happy to see him again.

“Hey, Steven! How long are you gonna keep staying at home?!”

\---

“Steven? Are you even listening to me?” Connie asked, shaking her hands in front if him.

“Sorry Connie, I kinda spaced out, what were you saying?” he smiled at her, in an apologetic way.

“Well as I was saying I needed to go see a snarky upperclassmen and get some things from her. Maybe you could also get some notes from her since were gone for so long.”

“Sure, I don't see why not.”

They headed towards the cafeteria, where some students could be found. Most eating a school breakfast, which didn't taste all that great. A couple were in groups, talking gossip and swiping through their phones. One stood out. Messy blonde hair, in the shaoe of an out grown under cut. She was wearing black baggy jeans, some anime shirt, and a dark lime green jacket. She looks almost as if she just got out of bed. She had headphones on, blasting music, and was typing at the speed of light on her computer. Connie walked over and tapped here on the shoulder. 

“hey Peridot-” somehow she scared Peridot. 

“You clod, you didn't have to do that.” she paused her music and turned around.

“Oh- sorry.”

“You know, nothing pisses me off more than people barging into my territory.”

She turned around to talk to Connie, not knowing she had a friend with her.

“Oh, this is Steven, the friend I was mentioning the other day.”

They both recognized each other. From that night. Steven, shocked, Peridot, surprised.

“Is that so?”

She walked over to Steven. 

“I'm Peridot. A third-year in the robotics department.”

She got closet to Steven and gave him a menacing look.

“A pleasure to meet you, Steven.”

\---

Peridot went through her book bag and some files on her computer. 

“So you need last year's stuff?”

“Oh- yeah” Connie replied. 

“Aw, it might be at home.”

“Seriously?”

“Eh, Connie, why don't you come with me to grab it right now?”

“You mean to your house?” Connie asked.

“Yeah”

“But what about class?” Steven asked, in a worried tone.

“They cancelled first hour.”

“Oh, really? Yeah I think I could come, it isn't far, is it?” Connie replied. 

“No its like a ten minute walk.”

“Uh- is it ok if I come too?” Steven asked. He was worried the Peridot might try something one Connie, judging on what happened that night. The last thing he wanted was for Connie to get hurt.

\---

They walked off campus and crossed a couple of shops selling food. Peridot stopped at one selling pastries. 

“Awe! Peridot are you treading us?” asked Connie.

“Well I didn't really have breakfast so I don't see why not.”

She handed Connie and Steven two pastries, and one for herself.

Steven saw her take a bite of the pastry, and eat it.

“Mmm. Not bad.” she said.

“Yeah, they're nice and crispy.” agreed Connie. 

Could a ghoul really eat something like this?

“Steven, aren't you going to eat yours?” Peridot asked.

“Oh- um, I'll save mine for later,” Steven said while putting the pastry in his bag.

She really does blend into human society perfectly, shes basically a normal high school student, thought Steven. 

They passed more buildings, and they were passing a bridge, which Peridot explained to be a short cut. Right as they were under the bridge and not a certain living thing could see them, Peridot quickly turned around. She swung her leg and kicked Connie as hard as she could with her ghoul strength. Connie was sent soaring and probably hit the back of a wall. Peridot turned to Steven and smirked, fixing her glasses.

“Ya know, it would be a pain if anyone saw this.”

“Connie!”

“Who would of guessed there’d be another ghoul on campus?”

“Ugh, you reek. You smell just like a female ghoul.” Peridot added.

Peridot grabbed Steven by the neck and pushed him against a wall, cause it to crack a little. Steven was gasping for air.

“So tell me Steven, when exactly were you planning to eat Connie? Hmmm?”

“There's nothing better than messing with some clod and then betraying them! Watching them fall into despair is the best! It can really stimulate a ghoul’s appetite! The look on their face is truly the best!” Peridot said, strangling Steven, wearing a menacing smile. 

“I'm not, like you” Steven said in between breaths of air.

“Really now?”

Peridot, still holding Steven by the neck, threw him upward a bit, and shoved her hand right through Steven’s torso, going right through. 

“Having some clod talk back to me really pisses me off. Now that's aside, your body is awfully weak.”

Peridot let Steven fall, blood spilling everywhere. She began walking over to Connie. 

“Ugh, I feel disgusting, how do humans even eat that stuff? Its like eating horse shit.”

Standing next to Connie, she put her finger down her throat to make herself throw up. As the asshole she is, she made sure her barf got on Connie. 

“Oops, sorry about that Steven, I've fouled up your meal.” she said with a sarcastic tone. Now stepping all over Connie and constantly kicking her.

“You've known her for a long time, right? You were best friends, right? Just when were you planning to eat her?”

“Connie isn't food. Get your foot of her.”

Steven was a mess. His coat is covered in blood and he can barely stand on his own.

“Foot, what foot?”

She started to laugh like a maniac. 

“Stop it!” Steven yelled, while running towards Peridot with his bag.

“You've got to be shitting me! Attempting to attack me with your bag? What are you, a woman?!”

Peridot kicked Steven away with great force.

“You just don't get it, do you? Humans are food. They are to us what cows and chickens are to them.”

She walked over to Steven and crouched beside him.

“You know, having someone like Connie as a friend can be dangerous, she's not an idiot.”

Steven flicked off his eye patch, revealing his ghoul eye.

“C'mon, get up. Or shall I kill Connie first?”

Steven attempted to attack again, but Peridot gave him another kick, sending him straight towards the bottom of the bridge, hitting his back against the ceiling. 

“This would of gone a lot faster if I used my gleam.” Peridot said to herself, walking over to Connie.

“There's no way that I can beat someone like her,” Steven said to himself. 

Peridot released her gleam. A green tentacle much like a fish tail wrapped around her leg.

“Hurry up, before I destroy him.”

She glanced over at Connie. 

“Unconscious?” she asked herself.

Steven, scared with the fact that Peridot is going to kill Connie, worked up enough energy to release his kagune. Blood red rose vines. One stretched out for Peridot, but she was able to dodge it. She fought back with her gleam, aiming towards Steven. He caught it and held in to it, making it hard for Peridot to use. Then, he used his remaining ‘rose vines’ to penetrate Peridot. Blood spilling everywhere. Causing a great deal of pain for Peridot. 

“Stop it! Stop it! You dumbass!” she yelled.

With his kagune, he threw Peridot upward and she hit the ceiling, getting caught in part of the railing. 

“That was Rose's… Goddamnit…”

“Connie...”

Suddenly everything changed. 

That woman… Peridot said her name was Rose, right?

“Mmmm, she looks tasty.” she said, poking Connie. 

“What a savory aroma. Its making me hungry.”

“Take a good look. Doesn't she look delicious?”

“Stop it! Connie isn't food!”

“Are you sure about that? Take a good look.”

“See?”

“Yeah, I do” he starting laughing. 

Suddenly he realized what he was saying. 

“No! Stop it!”

“Steven, just give in to your cravings.”

“My cravings?

“She's entirely your's.”

“You're right. This is my special treat, isn't it? I have to eat her! I have to! Connie is my friend, which is why I have to eat her!”

“You're becoming quite a bit like us, haven't you, half-breed?”

It was Amethyst.

“Your rationality has succumbed to your hunger, hasn't it?”

“Move it!”

“You don't even give a damn about your own friend’s life now. But you know what? After you devour your friend, you'll regret it.”

\---

After that all he could remember was releasing his kagune once more. He woke up, pitch black outside. He didn't know where he was exactly, or what was in his mouth. He checked, and there was blood. Did he eat Connie?

Someone opened the door. It was the owner of the crystal cafe, Alexandrite.

“Amethyst brought you back here.”

“Wheres Connie?!”

“Come with me.”

Steven followed Alex out of the room and down a narrow hallway. She opened a door which led to a small bed room, with Connie bandaged up resting in bed.

“Connie!”

“I was so stricken with hunger I didn't even know what I was doing. I can't believe I went after Connie… The blood in my mouth… please tell the truth…”

“You do know, there is only one way to control a ghouls hunger, don't you?”

Steven’s eyes widened in shock. 

“You were so hungry that you would even turn against your own friend. You have to accept what you are now.”

Tears were streaming down his face.

“But I don't want to hurt my friend. So that means I can't be with Connie anymore. But I can't just enter the world of ghouls either. I'm neither human nor ghoul. I'm completely alone. There isn't a place for me anywhere!” he exclaimed. 

“That's not true.” Alex replied. She opened the curtains letting light into the room, Connie still sleeping.

“You are both ghoul and human. You are the one and only person who can be in both worlds. Stay with us here at the Crystal Cafe. I'm sure you will be able to find a path that you can accept as your own.”

“But I also want you to be able to understand us better,” she added. “To see for yourself whether or jot we are merely monsters.”

“So what do you think?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'll join!” Steven answered.

“Why don't you start by learning how to make a delicious cup of coffee?”

“Alright!”

Stars were in Steven's eyes.

Both Steven and Alex left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - Tokyo-Gem


	4. Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im sorry that i haven't been posting chapters for a while but i've been busy with school, it starts pretty soon and i gotta be ready for it, but anyways i finished two chapters so, enjoy :)
> 
> tumblr ~ tokyo-gem

“Ah, isn't the rain nice?”

All you could hear was the soft pitter-patter of rain falling from the sky.

“You know, the rain dulls their senses. Isn't this simply the perfect weather to work in?”

“Uh, Ronaldo, do you really think it's ok to be up here… So high up on this building?”

“Well I was sent here to investigate here by the CCG. The report even said that Jason and the binge eater were here.”

“But, why am I here again..?”

“Well you're supposed to help me record things and take pictures for my ghoul blog, Peedee. Besides one day you will be able to join the CCG.”

Ronaldo looked over to his lower left and spotted something on the lower roof of the building. Quickly he ran over and jumped off of the platform they were on.

“Ronaldo! What do you think you're doing?!” Peedee exclaimed. 

“Look what I found!” Ronaldo shouted from a distance. “Peedee come here! We need to take pictures of this!” Peedee ran over and carefully guided himself to the lower part of the roof.

Ronaldo held some kind of tool. It was made out of what looked like quinque steal, which is what the CCG use to fight ghoul, since it's the only thing that can pierce their flesh.

“Um… Do you even know what it is?”

“I don't really know, but it is made of quinque steal. Must be a tool made from and used by ghouls… I'm gonna need to bring this into the CCG.”

\---

“Next please!” a man said.

Someone literally broke down his door. She was very tall and a muscular body appearance. She was wearing a fancy suit, with a white jacket, a red collar shirt, and an orange tie with bright red markings on it.

“Knock knock,” she said while knocking on the wall with an evil smirk.

“I’ve finally found you.,

“Jasper…” he replied.

“I lost the shit you made for me, so I need you to make me another one. Got it?”

Behind a curtain in the small room, was a mother and daughter. Both with beautiful blue hair. The mother with a dark violet blue and the daughter had more of a sky blue. Both were hiding from Jasper, a very cruel ghoul.

“I’ll be seeing you then.”

The brute ghoul left the room. The mother moved the curtain out of the way to face her spouse. 

“Dear…”

\---

“Slowly now, you don't want to rush yourself. Just keep making spirals.”

“R-right.”

Alex was teaching Steven how to make a cup of coffee, so he could start serving at the Crystal Cafe.

“How is it?”

“It tastes a lot different from the way you make it. Wow, making coffee is a lot harder than you make it look.” Steven tried his best to smile.

“Coffee can take on a completely different flavor depending on the amount of effort put into making it.” Alex replied, smiling back.

“And just like with other people, you can't force things.”

“Right.”

“There's just one thing you need to know. Crystal Cafe is not just an ordinary coffee shop, but it's also a central hub for the ghouls of the lower part of beach city. Also, human customers come by as well. Just as you did, right?”

Steven looked out the window and thought about what Alex told him. He also remembered all the times when he and Connie would hang out at the Crystal Cafe. As a human…

“Um, don't ghouls need to hide their identities? And also blend in with everyone else?”

“Well yes. In order to live in their world, it's necessary to learn about people. To use ghouls, humans are more than just food sources, but also like living textbooks. Besides, I like humans.” Alex looked out the window with Steven, smiling.

“Well I think you should go down and give Amethyst a hand.”

“Oh- right.”

Steven walked down the stairs from the second floor of the building and headed towards the door that lead to the coffee shop. As he opened the door and entered the coffee shop, he saw his friend Connie talking to the other server, Amethyst. 

“Hey, Steven!”

“Oh- hey Connie! I didn't know you were here,”

“Yeah, I just wanted to thank Amethyst for helping us out.”

“Helping, us out..?”

“Yeah, for helping us out when we were caught in that accident.”

“Huh?”

From behind the counter top, Amethyst kicked Steven in the leg, kind of like a reminder not to give Connie any hint about anyone being a ghoul. 

“I guess he hasn't fully recovered yet,” Amethyst said. 

“Oh, um, I'm fine.”

“That's good. I heard that Peridot is still in the hospital. The fact that we got off with minor injuries is all thanks to you Amethyst! See you later Steven.”

“See you later Connie.”

Connie exited the shop. After Connie left, Amethyst faced Steven and gave him an icy stare.

“Make sure she doesn't find out about you being a ghoul.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“If she finds out about us being ghouls, I'll kill her on the spot.”

“Um, Amethyst. Don't you think that is just a little extreme?”

“Steven, no one can know about-”

She was cut off by some people walking into the shop. Both of them had blue hair. Both of them sopping wet from the rain outside.

“Amethyst…”

“Mrs. Diamond! Steven, get some towels!”

Steven rushed upstairs to get some towels, then him handed them to the taller woman with the dark blue hair. Mrs. Diamond was drying her daughter off with a towel.

“I'm sorry to trouble you.”

“It no problem. It's been awhile, pearl.”  
“Pearl..”

“Where is Alexandrite?”

“She's inside upstairs. Steven, give her another towel.”

“Oh, here you go,” Steven handed Mrs. Diamond another dry towel and takes the damp one from her. He smiled at the little blue pearl, but she hugged her mother tighter. She was a shy type, it took her a while to adjust to people. Both Mrs. Diamond and pearl walked upstairs to the second floor of the coffee shop. 

“So, they're ghouls?”

“That's Mrs. Diamond. She'll be under our care.” Amethyst threw a damp towel at Steven. 

“Under our care?”

“Yeah, it's a long story.”

“Um, well, what happened?”

“You're really pissing me off right now! You're completely useless, you know that?”

“I know, but-”

“By the way, did the manager tell you anything?”

“Huh?”

“About the box carriers?”

“Box carriers?”

“The guys that carry big ass briefcases around!”

\---

Ronaldo sat there in a CCG meeting, taping his fingers on a special briefcase. 

“Regarding the current status of the middle part of beach city and the area around it: the ghouls are clearly starting to organize themselves. It may be a matter of time before an all-out war breaks out. That is all. Does anyone have anything to report?”

Ronaldo raises his hand, then gets out of his seat to stand up.

“Ronaldo Fryman, rank A detective, reporting in. First off, I believe everyone is aware that three months ago, Jason has came in contact with the binge eater, an S-ranked ghoul in the lower part of beach city. This was left at the scene.”

A picture of the tool Ronaldo found was projected onto a screen, letting everybody see what it is and try to guess what it's purpose is.

“What the hell is that thing?”

“So far we believe it is a ghoul medical apparatus. When we analyzed it, we discovered that it was made of quinque steal.”

“Very interesting…”

“So far Jason's main objective is unknown. However, I would like to point out that since they made contact, there has been a notable lack of predation.”

“So in other words, something nasty could be brewing in beach city. Of course our top detective will give us this great news.”

“Thank you, but I wish the meeting will end soon, I could be using my time more productively.”

“Alrighty then, I'm putting you in charge of the southern part of beach city, Ronaldo. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“No that the previously unremarkable beach city is becoming a hotspot for ghoul activity, I can't help but feel that future may be grim. But our purpose here at CCG is to exterminate each and every ghoul in Tokyo. That is the one simple task that we must carry out, and it remains unchanged!”

“Yes sir!” every member of the CCG understood every word the man in charge said.

“The regular meeting is now adjourned. Dismissed!” Every man then stood up and left the room, but Ronaldo took his time to pack up.

“Guess I'm free to investigate beach city,” he said to himself. He took out the tool that he found on top of the building. “I wonder what this was doing up there, this is only a piece of the puzzle.” He continued to walk down the hallway, sometimes he would glance out the window. The CCG building was far away from beach city. It took him a while to get there for work, but his home and family live in beach city, along with many of the interesting ghouls. The gourmet, the binge eater, and Jason, all the popular ghouls lived in the area he was investigating. 

\---

“Go ahead, give it a try,”

Alex has just prepared two sandwiches that would normally be served to human customers. Steven picked up one of the sandwiches and hesitantly took a bite. After taking a bite, he wanted to throw up. 

“I-I'm sorry Alex, but this is…”

“Are you alright?”

“Chewing the bread is like eating a bland sponge, and the cheese is like rancid clay…”

“Alexandrite chuckled at his reaction to the food. “I must say, that's quite an amusing expression you've got” She told Steven. She picked up the other sandwich and took a small bite and had no reaction. Steven was amazed. “The trick is to swallow it whole. You should pretend to chew it about ten times.” She continued to fake eat the sandwich. “It will also seem more believable if you make some sounds while you chew it. Then, be sure to expel it, such as making yourself throw up, before it begins to digest. Otherwise, it will ruin your health.” After explaining how a ghoul could eat any human food, she placed her hand in Steven’s shoulder, to comfort him, and looked at him.

“Steven, someday, once you've practiced, you'll be able to enjoy a meal with your friend again.”

“I’ll do my best.” he replied. 

“Also, Steven, I have a present for you.”

Alex handed him a small jar of what appears to be small brown-ish sugar cubes.

“Sugar cubes?”

“They're a bit different on the inside. Have them with your coffee, and they will help you control your hunger to some degree.”

Steven had a big smile on his face, knowing that these little sugar cubes can help him with his hunger. But then he realized something. 

“But wait, what are these made off?” he asked.

“You're probably better off not knowing.” Alex replied. 

“But still, at least with these…” he began to smile again.

“By the way, Steven, could I ask you to stay overtime today?”

“Oh, sure. I don't mind.”

“I would normally ask Amethyst, but she's busy studying for a test. I would like you to go food shopping in her place.”

“F-Food shopping? I-I can't kill anyone!”

“No, you won't be hurting anyone. We, the Crystal Ghouls, provides food for other ghouls who cannot hunt people. You understand the necessity for that, don't you?”

“Yeah”

“But if we're not hurting anyone…”

“You can ask Garnet about that later.”

\---

Both Steven and Garnet got into a car and started driving. Steven looked out of the window for a majority of the time. Occasionally he would try to start a conversation with the bigger woman. 

“U-Um, G-Garnet? How exactly are we going to go ‘food shopping’?” he asked shyly. 

She remained silent. They continued to drive until they were away from the city. Nothing but road, no civilization, not even another car. Soon they reached their stop. The road still continued but the place they wanted to be at was the edge of the road, where it was a very steep fall.

“Get out.” She said, calmly. 

They both exited the car and headed toward the edge of the road.

“Whoa, we're pretty high up.”

“Don't lean on the railing.”

“Huh?”

“You'll fall.”

Steven didn't hear her in time. The railing gave out and broke off, causing Steven to fall. He was able to release his kagune to try to catch himself against the wall of the cliff. But he wasn't able to grab on, and he hit the floor. At least the damage wasn't as bad as it would of been. He was surprised to see that he survived the fall.

“I'm alive…”

But then he looked over to see a dead body. Garnet was able to hear his screaming from above. She got a duffel bag ready and jumped down.

“Many people die here. They come here to give up on their lives.”

She walked over to the body.

“S-So the Crystal Ghouls eat suicide victims?”

She handed him the duffel bag.

“Pack him in.”

He looked over at the dead body. He couldn't do such thing! He couldn't touch a dead body. Garnet picked up the bag and headed towards the dead body. She wasn't pleased with Steven. 

\---

There were ghouls lurking everywhere. Behind buildings, in alleyways. Ronaldo knew he was being followed. A ghoul has spotted him and chased after Ronaldo. But he stayed calm. Right as the ghoul almost landed on him, he swung his briefcase which harmed the ghoul. He pulled out the tool out of one of his trench coat pockets.

“Hey, ghoul. Do you know what this is.”

“W-What?”

“I'll ask one more time. Do you know what this is?”

“H-Hell if I know. What is that thing?”

Ronaldo was not pleased with the ghoul’s answer. He killed the ghoul. It was his duty...

\---

“A mask? Why would I need one?” Steven asked.

“Well first off, I think you should have on,” Alexandrite answered. “It can help you protect your identity, most ghouls have masks.”

Alexandrite then focused her attention to Amethyst. 

“Amethyst, would you mind taking Steven to have a mask made tomorrow?”

“Wait, What?! That's like my only day off! Why should I have to spend it with this loser?!”

“Well Steven would probably get lost if he went by himself, and the area isn't all that safe either.”

“Okay, that may be true,” Amethyst then slammed her hands on the counter top in the coffee shop and looked directly at Steven.   
“Hey eyepatch, meet me in front of the train station tomorrow at 2:30.”

\---

Steven waited by the train station. He couldn't find Amethyst anywhere. Soon she walked up behind him and shoved him out of the way.

“Wh-What was that for?”

Amethyst began walking so Steven followed. They passed many buildings until they were in downtown beach city. The area wasn't all that great. There were a couple of gangs, both ghoul and human, along with a moderately high crime rate. It definitely wasn't a place you would want to visit. Soon they were in a neighborhood, the houses weren't in the best condition. Soon Amethyst headed towards the house that had the garage door replaces with many purple drapes.

“Yo, Vidalia!” Amethyst said. 

Amethyst lifted up the purple drapes to lead them into the garage. Well, it was more of an art studio. There were paintings scattered everywhere, some of them were hung up. But there were mostly masks hung up on the walls, some were presented on mannequins. The majority of the masks looked like skulls, gas masks, or hockey masks, others had some scary design on them. Who ever Vidalia is, she is nowhere in sight. Steven didn't know what to think of Vidalia.

“Hello?”

“Geez, is she sleeping”

A door on the garage opened and a young looking ghoul came out. She had long blonde hair, but it was shorter on the top. She wore a leather jacket along with ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. But one unique feature was that her eyes were red, the way ghoul eyes are. She doesn't seem to even have ‘human’ eyes.

“Aye Amethyst, is that you? I haven't seen ya in awhile.” Vidalia's voice was calm.

“This is Vidalia,” Amethyst introduced, “She'll be the one making your mask.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I-I’m Steven. Nice to-”

Vidalia leaned over to get Steven’s scent.

“You have a rather unusual scent.” Vidalia turned around to face Amethyst. “Amethyst, I heard that the doves are on the prowl, is that true?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, usually this part of beach city was quiet, those guys used to leave you ghouls completely alone.”

Vidalia turned back to Steven and sniffed him once more.

“I'm guessing this whole mess is probably Rose’s fault.”

“Well, Pearl seems to be pressing her luck lately, too.” Amethyst interrupted. 

“The gourmet? Ugh yeah, she hasn't been that careful, ever since Rose…”

“Um, is this place, beach city, considered peaceful?” Steven asked Vidalia. 

“Well if you try living somewhere else for a while, you'll notice the difference. If you're curious, you're welcome to stay here for the night. We might see some cannibalism if we're lucky, and that's always fun.” Vidalia mentioned, with a smirk. 

“Uh, no thanks, I'm good.”

Vidalia faced Amethyst and stood up.

“It's a good thing a safe haven like you guys, the Crystal Ghouls exists, huh?” Vidalia looked over at Steven and pointed to a work table and a couple of chairs.

“You can sit over there, I'll take your measurements.”

Steven nodded and headed over to the work area, and Vidalia followed.

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No.”

“What about rubber or metals?”

“No.”

“You want this to be full-face?”

“Uh-”

“It's your first one, so maybe a half-mask would be better.”

“O-Oh, ok…”

“The eyepatch thing is cute, do you like them?”

“Oh, uh-” Steven removed his eyepatch to reveal his other eye. “Whenever I get hungry, my eye turns red, regardless of whether or not I want it to.”

“You could always just eat more, you know.” Vidalia handed Steven an eyeball. “Care for a snack?”

“Uh-”

“Steven, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Huh? No, I don't.”

“You seem to be one of those types, you know… Those guys who tend to attract cougars.”

“I'm sorry, but is there a point to these questions?”

“I'll feel more motivated if I get to know you better.”

Vidalia pulled out a sketch book out of a desk drawer which had some masks designs in them.

“So Steven, what do you think about Amethyst?”

“Uh- Well, she can be scary at times…”

In the middle of their conversation, Vidalia began measuring Steven’s head.

“Scary? You think so? If you ask me, I'd say she's a hard worker.”

“A hard worker?”

“For ghouls to blend into human society, we need to have a mask we never take off. If anyone suspects us, even for a moment, we're done for, so we have to conduct ourselves seamlessly, and avoid becoming too involved with human affairs. Amethyst lives her life accepting many unnecessary risks- working at Crystal Cafe, and even going to school.”

“What reason could she have for being so involved with humans?”

“That's a good question. But you know, whenever I get the occasional human customer, my pulse races. It's kinda hard to explain. But it's somehow enjoyable.”

\---

Steven and Amethyst left the house and started walking back to the Crystal Cafe. 

A hard worker.. Steven thought to himself.

“Amethyst.”

“Whaaat.”

“What exactly happened to Pearl?”

“Which one, I know a couple.”

“The one back at Crystal Cafe, the one with blue hair,”

“Well why do you need to know?”

“I-I want to know!”

Amethyst turned around to face Steven. “You mean, Belle-Pearl, she just goes by Pearl…”

“I just want to know, if there's anything that I can do….”

“Her father has to live apart from her now, so she must be feeling nervous. She usually isn't like that all the time with people she knows… Like me…”

“Is that right… Oh, um, Amethyst, by the way, what is the mask going to be used for?”

“What? You came along without knowing that?”

“Oh, uh, yeah…”

“Damn that manager… It's because of the doves, well I mean the ghoul investigators. If you have a run-in with them, you don't want them seeing your face. That's why we’re having Vidalia make you a mask. Damn those bastards.”

\---

Ronaldo was having another run in with a couple of ghouls. He swung his briefcase at the two ghouls, sending them flying across the alleyway and hitting a wall. He walked towards them calmly and took out the tool from his trench coat. 

“Alright you two, do you know anything about this?” Ronaldo asked.

“Huh? No, I don't, you piece of-” Ronaldo swung his briefcase once more, killing the ghoul. He looked over at the other ghoul who was cowering into a corner, trying to desperately get away.

“I-I dunno! I mean, no sir, I do not know!”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure-” Ronaldo quickly swung his briefcase again, striking the other the other ghoul across the chest. 

“Well I'm grateful for your cooperation.”

As he left, the ghoul clenched his fist.

\---

“All right.” Steven said to himself. He was outside the door which led to the guest room in the upper floor of Crystal Cafe. As he opened the door, he saw the blue-haired Pearl eating, her eyes red. She tried to wipe the blood around her mouth and tried to cover up her face. She didn't know Steven that well, and she doesn't really like being seen with her red eyes. Steven freaked out at the sight of human flesh and tried to exit the room quickly.

“Uh- I-I'm so sorry-uh. T-Take your time!”

Steven almost fell down the stairs trying to get away. But he did realize he was kinda rude. He wanted to make it up. He calmly walked down the remaining stairs and opened the door, which led to the coffee shop. He walked over to Ruby, another one of the baristas. 

“So you saw her eating, huh? That's not good, Steven. Most girls really don't like to be seen like that.”

“I see.” Steven replied. 

Ruby prepared a cup of coffee and handed it to Steven. 

“Here. Take this to her when you apologize.”

Steven walked up the stairs once more and proceeded to walk over to the guest room. He did hesitate at first, but he did walk over to the door.

“Pearl, may I come in?”

“Yes.”

Steven walked in and closed the door behind him. Pearl was reading a book at the moment. There were some notepads on the table, along with pencils and colored pens. The notebook was mostly full of cute little doodles. 

“I wanted to apologize about earlier, uh, this one's on the house.” He placed the coffee on the table, next to Pearl. “Well then, enjoy.” He smiled back at the little blue-haired girl, and begun to walk out.

“U-Um..”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Um, mister, which are you?”

“Well, I- uh-”

“I'm sorry. You're just not like the others. Normally, I could tell if you were like us, even from far away.”

“A lot has happened to me, you see. I partially got a ghoul’s body, so if I had to say, I think I'm closer to what you are, Pearl. My mind is human, but my body is ghoul, I guess.” Steven hoped this answered Pearl’s question. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.”

“D-Don't worry about it”

Steven glanced over at the notebook full of pictures. 

“Oh, what a cute picture. What animal is it?”

“Huh? Um, it's my dad.”

“Oh, you're really good at drawing!”

Steven looked away, remembering what Amethyst told him.

“You're father, huh? I just hope you can live with him again soon.”

“Yeah.”

Pearl smiled at Steven and held her book close to her, and Steven got see the book’s title on the cover. 

“You're reading the Spirit Morph Saga series? Steven asked with excitement. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

“Pearl, you read that series of books too?”

“Yeah.” Pearl did begin to feel more comfortable around Steven. 

“What's your favorite part so far?”

“Um, I guess my favorite part of the book is the wedding.”

“That's my favorite part too!”

“But, I do have some trouble reading some words…”

“I could help you.”

Steven sat next to Pearl and helped her with her reading. He helped her with simple things like spelling and pronunciation of certain words. Pearl takes her notebook and turned to a blank page.

“Wow, you're even taking notes.”

“I don't go to school, so I write down everything I learn.”

“Is that so? Hey, I have an idea Pearl. Would you like me to help you with you're reading and teach you new words everyday?”

“You would really do that?!”

“Of course.”

“Thank you mister!”

Amethyst was standing outside the door, but she was out of sight. She heard everything, and actually came around to liking Steven as a friend. 

\---

“Eh? Box-carriers here? In beach city? Damn, that's pretty rough.” a ghoul said.

“Yeah. You can't call beach city safe anymore. Damn this hurts!” It was the other ghoul from before, that Ronaldo had tried to kill. He was comforting his wound.

“That gourmet bastard has been acting up lately, so I bet she attracted them.”

“So what did that dove do to you?”

“Nah, this is from something else.” The ghoul pointed to a bandage on his face.

“Gah! It hurts!” The other ghoul was badly injured from his encounter with Ronaldo. 

“Quit your cryin’, would you? You should have Dr. Diamond have a look at you-”

Suddenly Ronaldo appeared. He was almost like a ninja. He killed the ghoul that he has tried to kill before.

“The best way to catch maggots is to have other maggots around, wouldn't you agree?”

“N-No, this can't-”

“Now then, I wonder, what will you lead me too?”

\---

A well dressed woman was walking down the sidewalk. She wore a white suit, and had a pink rose in one of the chest pockets. She was very tall, and had short strawberry-pink hair.

Steven, Ruby, and Amethyst was preparing the cafe before it opened. Mrs. Diamond and Pearl came down and greeted the staff of Crystal Cafe. 

The tall well dressed woman walked up the steps leading to the entrance of Crystal Cafe. She opened the door and entered the cafe. 

“Welcome.” Steven greeted.

She stretched out her arms and inhaled through her nose, getting a good smell of the area.

“It is, a lovely aroma. I really do feel more… relaxed here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr ~ tokyo-gem


	5. Gourmet

“Pearl,” Amethyst addressed

“Wait, another Pearl?” Steven asked Amethyst. 

“It's a popular name here.” She answered.

“Long time no see, Amethyst.” Pearl said to Amethyst. 

“What the hell do you want?”

“So now you're being cold, that's new. Well, I really don't like this side of you, but you are still charming as ever.”

“You're fucking disgusting.”

“You, with the eyepatch.” Pearl addressed Steven. She begun to walk over to Steven. “You're new here,”

“U-Um.”

“What's your name.”

“S-Steven.”

She smelled Steven, he did have a special scent, since he was half ghoul.

“What a lovely aroma.”

“God, you're so creepy. Just leave already. You're interfering with our work.” Amethyst said to Pearl.

“My, how unladylike. I'll drop by for some coffee at another time. Maybe some time when Alexandrite is around.”

She patted Steven on the shoulder before leaving. 

“Lovely then, farewell, Steven. We shall meet again.”

“Who was that?”

“Watch out for her. She's one of beach city’s parasites.”

\---

Steven was sitting at a park bench. He was reading a book, along with drinking coffee. He put in one of the special sugar cubes that Alex gave him. Pearl happened to also be at the park, and spotted Steven. She walked over to him.

“Ah, Steven.”

“Oh, uh-”

“Just call me Pearl. May I join you?”

“Oh, be my guest.”

“Thank you very much.” She sat across from steven.

“So, um, what brings you here, Pearl?”

“‘I'm here for you, and only you.’, what if I said that?”

“Huh? Uh, well, I'm not sure.” He tried to go back to reading.

“You appear to be quite the bookworm, or so I've heard, from one of Crystal Cafe’s regulars.”

“Oh, not really. I wouldn't say that.” He took a sip from his coffee.

“Books are nice, aren't they? With just one sentence, you can get lost in all sorts of dreams. Literature allows the reader’s consciousness to deeply mesh with the author’s, or at least that's what I believe. And so, we freely walk around the world of the story from the yarn spinner’s perspective. It's only when you immerse yourself in the world of a book that you are able to truly forget who you are.”

Steven was lost in Pearl’s words. How did she know So much about books? And how was She so poetic? 

“You really like books, don't you?

Pearl smiled at Steven and picked up a ladybug that was crawling on Steven’s book and placed it on her hand.

“They are a friend that has seen me through some bitter and painful times.”

The ladybug flew away.

She's a lot like me, Steven thought to himself. 

“Say, Steven, I know of a cafe that's run by an avid book reader. If you like, you can go with me sometime.”

“Oh, I would like to- well, on second thought,”

“Hm, Amethyst must have said something to you.”

“No, it's just…”

“No, it's okay. I've always been misunderstood. I haven't had anyone to talk to since Rose passed away.”

“Rose?”

Steven knew this was the woman that attacked him at the construction site And now he has her organs inside him, from the surgery. 

“You're a lot like she was. You even look a little bit like her. There aren't that many ghouls who are also into books. I just wanted a friend who I could chat with about the things I like, in a nice, quiet place.”

Pearl sat up, and begun to leave. Steven quickly stood up.

“H-Hey! I'll go, if you don't mind.”

She handed him a card with information on it.

“All right, this Sunday at three o’clock.”

\---

Steven looked at the card again. He was finishing his shift at the coffee shop. 

“Steven, you can go home now.” Alex said to Steven. 

“Oh, ok. Have a good evening.”

“Oh, Steven, Garnet said She was waiting downstairs for you.”

“Garnet? Downstairs?”

\---

Garnet and Steven walked down a pathway. They were behind a building, there was no one else around. They were completely alone. 

“Um, where are we?” Steven asked. 

Garnet did not answer. 

She's as tight-lipped as always, Steven thought to himself. 

“Doves have entered beach city.”

“Huh? You mean…”

“If it comes to it, you will be responsible for protecting yourself.”

Garnet took off her coat, she wore a black tank-top with a pink star on it. She held up both of her fists in a fighting position. 

“Let's go,”

She begun to swing at Steven. 

“H-Hold on!”

She continued to punch Steven, until she finished him off with a kick. Steven laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath. She picked up her coat and let it rest on her shoulder. 

“You're pretty good at dodging, but completely hopeless at everything else.”

“Yeah…” Steven got up.

“Come here after you get off work. I'll train you.”

“All right.”

“Want to go with me?”

“Huh?”

“There's someone who wants to meet you.”

\---

Garnet and Steven walked into a bar. Obviously it was closed.

“So you're the Steven I've been hearing about! Thanks for coming by to see me. I've heard all about you from Garnet and Vidalia, here.”

The woman who was talking to him in a cheerful manner was somewhat tall, defiantly taller than garnet. Her skin was dark, and she had an afro of light colored hair.

“By the way, I'm Sardonyx, the owner of this joint. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Th-The pleasure is mine.”

“Now, now, don't be so stiff! Relax, Steven! 

“U-Um. Have you all know each other for a long time?”

“Well, we've always been stuck with one another. Garnet and Vadalia used to be on bad terms back in the day. Because of them, empire city was even crazier then it Is now.”

“We're on good terms now, though, right?” Vadalia asked, holding her drink of water. 

“I guess.” Garnet replied. 

“Garnet was beyond anyone's control, once upon a time.” Sardonyx continued.

“Th-That bad?” Steven asked. 

“Yeah. Kind of like Amethyst, when she gets mad.” Vadalia answered.

“Yeah, very similar!” Sardonyx said in an eager manner.

“She was that scary?” Steven asked. 

“Enough talk about me.” Garnet said. “Sardonyx, didn't you have something you wanted to tell him?”

“Ah, yes is did!”

Sardonyx got behind the bar counter and grabbed a glass. She poured in a red liquid into the glass and handed it to Steven. 

“Here, this is for you darling.”

“Oh, no, I'm still underage.” Steven said, declining the drink. Sardonyx chuckled. 

“It's not wine, you know!”

She dumped the contents of the wine glass onto Steven, but she didn't do it to be mean. Steven realized what was in the glass was blood. And of course, it stained his eyepatch. Sardonyx snatched his eyepatch. 

“I've never seen anything like this before! A one-eyed ghoul!”

Steven’s eye was red.

“Sorry about that. Don't worry, though. Everyone here is a ghoul.” Sardonyx apologized.

She handed Steven a towel and a cup of coffee. 

“Here, a token of my apology.”

Steven took the towel and tries to dry off his hair.

“Hm, I wonder if the other one-eye is like him, too.” Sardonyx wondered.

“Who knows.” Garnet said. 

“Wait, is there someone else besides me with only one eye?”

“Oh, did that catch your attention?”

“Yeah.”

“All right. Steven, you see, if a human and ghoul fall in love, what do you think you'd get if you crossed them?”

“A human and ghoul, you say?”

“They die. Death from infirmity. The chanced of getting pregnant itself are pretty low, though. However, in extremely rare cases, one is born… A half-ghoul half-human hybrid.”

“A human-ghoul hybrid…”

“A half-blooded ghoul is much stronger than a full-blooded one. And the special thing about him was he only had one red eye.” Sardonyx only opened one of her eyes, showing just one red eye.

“That story’s no more than an urban legend, though.”

“A one-eyed ghoul…” Steven said to himself. 

“U-Um,”

“You can tell me, don't be shy.”

“Rose… Do you know anything about Rose?”

“Hmm, why do you ask?”

“The reason why my body became like this is all because of her. And yet, I don't know a thing about her.”

“I see, Rose, huh?”

“No one knows the details of her death, but she use to be quite the trouble-maker, especially after she left her lover.”

“Her lover?”

“Yeah, there are a lot of rumors about her. Such as her being a one-eyed ghoul, and that her and her lover had a human kid. But a popular one was that when she was pregnant, she ate very little, and after the child was born, she left and became the binge eater.”

“She had a kid… Wait, no one knows how she died? It was an accident.”

“Oh? Do you really think that it was an accident?”

“Sardonyx…” Garnet interrupted. 

“You see, rumor has it that a person was seen on top of the building around the same time that the ‘accident’ took place.”

“Huh? S-So then, this whole thing wasn't just a coincidence?”

“Somebody killed Rose… or some such.”

“Sardonyx!” Garnet interrupted again.

“C’mon, I was just speculating. It's just a rumor, A rumor!”

Why… Why would someone do that? Steven thought to himself. 

\---

“Steven?”

Steven was at the cafe with Pearl. 

“Steven, has something happened? You've been awfully quiet.”

“Uh- no, um, Pearl…”

“Hmmm? What is it?”

“What did you used to talk about with Rose?”

“Oh, Rose,” Pearl placed her coffee cup on the table and looked off into the window. “Well, we would talk about books, and of course, we talked about dining. But, she did think it was just ridiculous, that me, a ghoul, would want to experiment with flavors. She even declined my invitation to my members-only gourmet club.” Just thinking about it mad Pearl mad, that the woman she loved first left her for a human, then wouldn't join her In her club.

“That bitch!” 

Pearl was so angry that she crushed her coffee cup in her hand, coffee now leaking out of it and making a mess on the table.

“Um, Pearl?” 

Steven tried to help with the mess, but he ended up cutting his finger with a part of the broken glass. She pulled out a handkerchief out of one of her shirt pockets and placed it over Steven’s wound. 

“Oh, Steven! I'm so sorry!”

“It's all right. I just cut myself a little.”

Blood got onto the handkerchief. Pearl was somewhat excited about this, she finally had Steven’s scent.

“T-Tell you what, Steven, I know it's not much of an apology, but Rose’s favorite hangout is near here. Would you like to go there?”

“Rose’s favorite place? I guess I'll go.”

“All right. With that settled, let's head there right now. Is your finger all right?”

“Oh, yeah. The bleeding seems to have stopped. I'll be sure to wash this later, and-”

Pearl quickly took the handkerchief off of Steven’s wound and put it back into her shirt pocket. 

“Glad to hear that Steven, I'll go wash this now,”

“Oh, okay…”

She walked into the bathroom and let some water run in the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. 

“That was a close one, I can't believe I let myself startle him. Be cool… Keep it smooth, why don't you?”

She looked at the blood stain on the handkerchief. 

“I just have to be patient a little longer.”

She brought the handkerchief up to her nose to smell Steven’s hybrid scent. The smell of ghoul with a hint of human.

“Such tender sweetness, this mellow harmony…” She smelled the blood dstained rag again. “This newly discovered treat…” She smelled it once more. “Is, as regards my happiness, even better than the discovering a new star!”

She set the handkerchief aside and looked back at herself in the mirror. 

“No, I must wait.”

She put the handkerchief back into her shirt pocket and exited the bathroom. 

“Steven, are you ready to go to that place I was talking about?”

“Oh, uh, about that.”

Pearl was worried that Steven would decline. She really wanted him to go to his club. Even though Pearl rarely ate, but when she did, she likes her meals to be special and full of flavors. But this was hard for a ghoul, since they could only eat humans…

“Steven, don't you want to go?”

“Well I do, but I can't today. But tomorrow is my day off, so I will be able to go then. Is that okay?”

“Oh- yes! Just meet me here tomorrow and I shall show you Rose’s favorite place!”

“Ok, I'll see you tomorrow.”

Steven exited the coffee shop.

“Yes, we shall meet again,” Pearl said to herself, with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr ~ tokyo-gem


	6. a note from the author :)

Hey guys!

Sorry i haven’t been updating lately (for like the last six months, jesus christ what's wrong with me), but i really wanted to say sorry and i’ll try my best to update the fic, i'm just really busy with school and other shit.

But what i really wanted to say was that i have started reading the manga, and it's waaaaaaay better than the anime, and the anime did leave out some very important facts/events. So what i'm gonna do is keep writing the fic, but i'm gonna have it try to follow the manga. So the next chapter might be a little longer (more work for me but at least you guys get to read it) because i'm gonna have some of the past events the anime skipped. And hopefully i can get more characters in, since there were some recent episodes of steven universe, they did add some more characters like the skinny jasper, the rubies, the amethysts, and that bitchy holly blue. 

And one more thing, to celebrate my new ship, lapidot, i will be writing a fic in the tokyo ghoul au. It's not gonna really tie with tokyo ghoul, maybe a little bit, but i just really like the thought of ghouls vs humans.

I would like to think i can have another chapter out by the end of this week, and maybe another chapter for the new fic as well.

Thanks!  
~tokyo_gem


End file.
